Neverland Meets Neopia
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Another attempt of mine at a crossover where Peter and company get their own neopets.


Queen Fyora gazed out the window of her castle in Faerieland. She heard rumors that Jhudora and the Darkest Faerie had joined forces, and were planning to overthrow her and conquer Neopia. She had to do something to save her subjects and herself.

One of her ladies-in-waiting, Cassandia, suggested that they get help from an outside force. She said that the people would be the greatest defenders that Neopia had ever seen.

Fyora nodded, and let the air faerie open a portal that would bring help.

====

Meanwhile, blissfully unaware of any danger, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were flying around the clouds, having fun, playing tag and hide-and-seek.

Curly was flying toward Slightly, intent on tagging him. "I've got you...what the-AAAH! HELP!" he yelled as he was snatched up by a pair of talons.

"Curly!" Slightly shouted, attacking Curly's kidnapper with his wooden dagger, but he was caught by another pair of talons. Looking up, he saw that he and Curly were in the clutches of what they thought were griffins from one of Wendy's stories.

"This is my fight, Slightly!" Peter crowed, brandishing his dagger.

"Peter, don't do anything foolish!" Wendy shouted.

"He probably will do something foolish, Wendy; that's what Peter does best," Tinkerbell said as she followed him.

Everyone flew after the creatures, unaware of the adventure that was coming up.

===

The Lost Boys, Peter, Wendy, and Tinkerbell flew after the creatures. They were aware of passing through a portal of some kind, almost like the one they passed through when they visited Dnalreven, then they were surprised to find themselves in a castle courtyard. It was in the clouds, and they could see a smiling fairy approach them.

"Fyora!" Tinkerbell chimed as she fluttered up to her and hugged her.

"Tinkerbell!" Fyora greeted her.

"You know her?" Peter asked.

"Peter, this is my friend Fyora, Faerie Queen of Neopia. She and I used to work together mending the pots, but she told me that she heard a higher calling. She left Tintagel and came to Neopia, where she found new subjects, and a new fairy court." Tink explained, then introduced the Lost Boys, Peter, and Wendy.

Fyora smiled at each of them. "Tinkerbell, the Darkest Fairy and Jhudora have joined forces, and are going to attack my castle in the near future. I needed to find someone to help us. I'm glad you and your friends were chosen."

"I'm glad we were too," Tinkerbell said as they embraced again.

"What does this have to do with us?" Nibs asked.

The blonde fairy with the gauzy blue dress who sat next to Fyora, spoke up. "We need someone to help us in a battle were preparing for. Our Eyrie guards flew far and wide, trying to find people who could fight Jhudora and the Darkest Fairy, and they found one of Queen Fyora's friends, namely Tinkerbell, and all of you."

"Of course I'll help you! We all will!" Tink said strongly.

"Thank you!" Fyora smiled. "You'll each get your own Neopet partner for this battle, and the Battle Fairy will train you for the fight."

"Neopet?" John asked.

"The species of animal that live in Neopia. They range from gentle species, like the Fairy Uni, to the more dangerous species, like the Darigan Eyrie. You can find your own pet all over Neopia." Cassandia explained.

Peter crowed. He and the Lost Boys went off to find their allies in this new fight.

===

Curly was flying around a jungle-like area called Tyrannia. He heard a frightened squeal beneath him. Looking around, he saw a red dinosaur-like creature advancing toward a creature that looked like a blue puffball, and who was terrified. He tapped the dinosaur on the shoulder with his sword, and circled it until it was so dizzy that it fell over.

"Yay!" the puffball squealed as he was picked up and his rescuer flew him a safe distance away.

"Are you okay?" Curly asked when they landed in front of a large egg.

"I'm fine! Thanks for the rescue!" the puffball said happily, snuggling closer to him.

The joker of the Lost Boys couldn't help but laugh. This little guy was a lot cuter than the Eyrie that had kidnapped him. "What are you?" he asked.

"A JubJub!" his new friend cooed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Curly. Queen Fyora summoned me and my friends to help her."

"I'm glad you're here!" the JubJub said as he took a piece of the omelet that was close by. "Sausage and pepperoni! Want some?"

Curly grinned as he took a piece and the JubJub ate the rest. After they ate, he held the JubJub closer and rose into the air again, heading back to Fyora's castle.

===

Slightly and Tootles were in a mountain area, which was freezing. "Let's hurry! It's slightly colder than the Ice Caves!" Slightly said, giving his vest to Tootles to keep him a little warmer.

"Won't you be cold?" Tootles asked.

"Cold slightly never bothers me," Slightly tried to sound offhand, but he furiously rubbed his arms to keep warm. "But don't worry about me. We should look around this place for our partners."

"Yeah! But with a name like Terror Mountain, there's no telling what could be here!" Tootles added, worried about being in a strange place with a scary name, but happy that he was with someone he knew.

"Actually, Terror Mountain's one of the best places in Neopia! There are so many fun things to do here!" a little rabbit-like creature with red fur said as she came up to them.

Slightly looked warily at her. He liked animals, but he had never liked rabbits, especially after Tink brought the story of Alice in Wonderland to life, and he had been cast as the White Rabbit; he also said that he hated Jefferson Airplane's song of the same name. "Rabbits...why did it have to be rabbits?" he muttered. But he couldn't help but grin as Tootles started playing with her.

"I'm not a rabbit; I'm a Cybunny," the creature said.

"I'm Tootles. This is my friend Slightly," Tootles introduced himself, feeling less afraid when he learned that Terror Mountain was a happy place.

"Can I play too? Since the Snow Faerie cured my cold, I'm back to normal!" a little green dog-like creature said, bouncing around them.

"That's slightly good to know. Why not come with me?" Slightly said as he gathered the creature, who called himself a Kacheek, in his arms.

"He's cute. Now let's go back to the others," Tootles suggested, taking up his new Cybunny.

Slightly nodded, and the boys and their Neopets flew back to Fyora's castle.

===

The Twins were flying around a grassy land that reminded them of Small Monday Island, but with a medieval theme.

"I wonder what Neopets..."  
"We can find in this Meridell place." they mused as they looked around and saw a sign that read Meridell.

"How about me?" said a female voice that was in the bush where they landed.

"Me too!" said another female voice.

The Twins looked around the bush. They came face-to-face with a small yellow deer-like creature, and a red creature which looked a little like a cat with four ears, two of which were very long.

"Yes," a pretty green-clad red-haired faerie said to them as she came up and ushered them into her cottage. "My name is Illusen, and you must be part of the group that Fyora summoned here."

"Yes we are." Nag started.  
"We're looking for..." Plug continued.  
"Our Neopets."

"I think you found them!" Illusen laughed as she offered them some cookies, strange leaf things, cupcakes with flowers on them, and red and white swirled drinks. "This is an Ixi," she added, seeing the deer creature snuggle against Nag. "That's an Aisha." she continued, seeing the four-eared cat creature cuddle up on Plug's lap. "These will be your greatest assets in fighting the Darkest Faerie's evil."

"That's good to-" Nag started.  
"Know. We'll need a lot-" Plug continued.  
"Of help with this fight."

Illusen smiled. "You've already helped us by coming here," Later, she gave them a plate of cream cookies. "Share these among your friends. Good luck to you!"

The Twins took the plate, and their new Neopets, and Illusen showed them to the door.

===

Nibs was flying around a tropical island. He thought it would be a great place to kick back after the fight. He also wanted to explore this place. He heard a commotion below him, and went to investigate.

"Oh, not even a booby prize! Try again tomorrow!" said the person in charge of what looked like a game. He smiled at the little monkey-like creature who sulked away.

Nibs got in line behind a blue tiger creature. "My turn!" the tiger said.

"Good luck," Nibs said to him.

He watched as he spun a drum-like thing. The drum stopped a little later, the tiger covered his eyes and reached inside.

"22! We have a winner! Here's a bottled light faerie, a flaming faerie pizza, and 150 Neopoints!" the man said soon.

"Way to go!" Nibs congratulated him.

The tiger creature grinned. "Thanks! You want a turn?"

"Why not?" Nibs said as he spun the drum. He was about to reach in when a sharp voice stopped him.

"No peeking! You peek, you don't play!" the man shouted.

"Sorry," Nibs said as he closed his eyes, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"75!" the man called when he read the number.

"Is that good?" Nibs asked.

"Yes!" the man shouted. "We have a winner! Here's a Bri Codestone, and I'll throw in 100 Neopoints!"

Nibs and the tiger got out of line with their prizes. "You can have this stuff," Nibs said, handing him the stone and the Neopoints.

"Thanks..." the tiger trailed off.

"I'm Nibs. Queen Fyora summoned me and my friends to help her."

"Nice to meet you, Nibs. On behalf of all Kougras, welcome to Mystery Island!"

"Thanks, but I should be getting back to Queen Fyora. By the way, what's that little bottle?" Nibs asked.

The Kougra smiled. "This is a light faerie. She grants wishes. Want to open it with me and see what happens?"

"Sure!" Nibs sat beside the Kougra and watched as he unstoppered the bottle.

The light faerie flew out and said, "You will find a special new friend."

Nibs and the Kougra grinned at each other as the faerie vanished. "What do you know! She's right!" the Kougra laughed.

Nibs grinned, took his new friend up, and flew back to Fyora's castle.

===

Peter and Tinkerbell were flying around a strangely shaped island. "Hook would love this place," Tink mused, seeing several pirate flags in the air.

"So many pirates to fight! This is a great adventure!" Peter crowed, looking ready to jump into the middle of a fight between a pair of lizard-like things that were playing a dice game and drinking grog.

"Peter, keep your mind on business! We have to find Neopets to help us fight the Darkest Faerie and Jhudora!" Tink shouted.

"That won't be a problem! I'll help ye, matey! And miss, mind ye steer clear of the Krawks!" a little voice piped up behind them.

Peter looked down and saw an orange lion-like creature beside him. "Thanks for the warning. Who are you?"

"I be a Yurble. I'll be happy to help ye, lad, and welcome the both of ye to Krawk Island." the creature said, giving them a salute with his dagger.

"I'm Peter Pan, Lord of Neverland. This is Tinkerbell." Peter introduced himself and the fairy on his shoulder.

The Yurble looked unimpressed with his title. "It takes more than a lord to beat the dark lassies, laddie. I'll help ye with anything ye need to know about Neopia," he then motioned to a small creature that was flying around Tinkerbell. "This be my Pawkeet. Ye'll be needing a partner yerself, missy. And ye needn't worry; he's the most gentle Petpet this side of Terror Mountain."

 _'Flaming fondue forks, if I can make friends with Short Tom, I can be friends with a Pawkeet,'_ Tink thought. "All right, I'll work with him."

 _'If Tink can behave so civilly with a pirate's pet, I suppose I can too,'_ Peter thought, unaware that Slightly and Billy Jukes were friends. "All right. I'll share this grand adventure with you! Let's go!" he crowed as he took the Yurble up, and Tink and the Pawkeet flew after him..

===

As the boys explored, Wendy preferred to stay in Fyora's cloud kingdom. She was happy that she and the boys could still fly. She also thought that everything was so beautiful. It reminded her of the time she was in Tintagel, and also a little of the time Tink tried to turn her into a fairy. As she flew around, looking at everything, she saw Michael on a cloud, playing with a round butterfly-like thing that had a long tail.

"Wendy, look! He likes me!" Michael cried, batting it around.

"He's very sweet, Michael, but what is he?" Wendy asked, watching as it snuggled against him.

"He's a Meerca. He'll be your best friend," a voice answered.

Wendy looked up to see a wolf-like creature with wings before her. "I'm a Lupe. Welcome to Neopia. I'm glad you and your friends are here to help us."

"I'm glad we're here too." Wendy smiled. She had fallen in love with the creature, who reminded her of her pet wolf Neko, only with fairy wings. She stroked her, and she nuzzled her. In no time, she and her Neopet partner were chatting away like old friends, while Michael and his Meerca played tag in the clouds around them.

===

While all this was going on, John was exploring a land that reminded him of Dnalreven. He was always the inquisitive one, along with the Twins, and he looked around the desert land, wanting to learn all he could about it.

"Here. You can use this book to help you," another Neopet said, handing him a book. This creature was like a green fox, that stood on his hind legs, and had a long silky mane.

"Thank you...what are you?" John asked.

"I'm a Kyrii. I love spending my spare time learning about the Lost Desert! I also want to learn about Faerieland." the creature introduced himself.

John smiled. "I'm going back there right now. Would you like to accompany me? I'm John. Queen Fyora summoned me and my friends to help her defeat the Darkest Faerie and Jhudora."

The Kyrii looked worried. "Personally, I don't have much use for silly skirmishes between the fairies. But I will defend Queen Fyora; that's why the majority of the books I read give me insight to their enemies' strengths, weaknesses, and any strategies to help them, as well as my friends."

John's smile broadened. This Kyrii was a lot like him. "I'd be honored if you'd assist me!" he said as he collected his new friend.

=== 

**Author's notes**

 **Slightly's "Cold slightly never bothers me" is taken from Frozen's Let It Go. He also had some bad experiences with being the White Rabbit, as stated in my story The Detective and The Diary.**

 **The game Nibs played was Tombola, found on Mystery Island.**

 **Tinkerbell's thought of working with a bird was based on what happened in the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode "The Plucking of Short Tom."**

 **Wendy's thoughts of Faerieland were based on her first views of Tintagel following the events of Wee Problem, and her memories of Tink trying to turn her into a fairy were from Wendy and the Croc. Her pet wolf Neko was featured in Knights of Neverland.**

 **Now that everyone has a partner, it's time for training to start!**


End file.
